


king shit [INTERLUDE]

by felidaereverse



Series: aaaaaaaaaaaaatrox shitpost [4]
Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types
Genre: head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felidaereverse/pseuds/felidaereverse
Series: aaaaaaaaaaaaatrox shitpost [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493915
Kudos: 2





	king shit [INTERLUDE]

CRACK, YOU ASSFUCK, WE'RE WRITING CRACK.

Alvin, god of bad head is here. he is, most simply put, straight chillin. he head is bad but he cannot be brought to care.


End file.
